This invention relates generally to a locating system for locating lost or hidden objects such as a television remote control device, and more particularly, a system for finding lost or hidden objects when lighting is reduced.
Remote control devices are well known for the operation of electronic devices such as audio and/or video equipment, e.g. television (TV) sets, video recorders (VCR), cable boxes, and compact disc (CD) players. Because remote control devices are conveniently portable, they allow users to operate electronic devices from remote locations. Often a user would misplace a remote control and not remember where he left it. Usually these devices are lost between cushions of a sofa, under magazines, or blankets, or articles of clothing, depending on where the remote control device is being used. In other words, these remote control devices are often lost in dark areas where they are not in plain view, and therefore difficult to find.
Problems associated with finding these devices have been addressed in the prior art. The most common types of locating devices have detectors that have to be activated in order to be found. Typically, a user who has misplaced his remote control would activate some sort of transmitter usually located on the parent appliance (TV set or CD player etc.). A receiver located in the remote control receives the transmitted signal. The reception of this signal triggers some sort of alarm on the remote control device, thereby enabling the user to find it.
A possible disadvantage associated with such a remote control locating device is that the locating function cannot operate in an automatic mode. In order to locate the misplaced remote, the user must first trigger the locating system. Another disadvantage is that these systems require extra components, such as the transmitter attached to the parent device, which can be costly.
Another known type of remote control locator device is the xe2x80x9cclapperxe2x80x9d. When the user has discovered that the device is missing, he activates an alarm in the remote control device by clapping his hands. This enables him to locate the remote control. Some of these remote control devices may also be voice responsive. Similar to the other devices, a disadvantage associated with these devices is that they cannot be operated in an automatic mode. In order to locate the misplaced remote, the user must trigger the locating system. Input such as clapping is required by the person looking for the remote.
In one respect, the invention is a method for locating a hidden object. This method involves several steps. One step is the sensing an ambient light level in the near proximity of the object. Another step is the determination of whether the light level is below a predetermined level. Another step in this method is the activation of an alarm connected to the object, in response to the determination step.
In another respect, the invention is a device to aid in locating an object. In this respect, the device comprises an ambient light sensor that is connectable to the object. The device also comprises an alarm that is electrically connected to the ambient light sensor. The alarm is activated when the ambient light detector senses light at a level that is below a predetermined level.
In this respect, the device may be divided into parts including, a first part and a second part. In this respect, the first part may consist of a first power source, a transistor, and the ambient light sensor. In this respect, the second part may consist of a second power source and the alarm. The system may also include an electro-magnetic relay that electrically connects the first part to the second part. The electro-magnetic relay may be connected to actuate the alarm when the ambient light photosensor senses light at a level below the predetermined level.
In another respect, the invention is a system to aid in locating an object. In this respect, the system comprises an object and an ambient light sensor that is connected to the object. The system also includes an alarm that is electrically connected to the ambient light sensor. The alarm according to this invention is activated when the ambient light detector senses light at a level that is below a predetermined level.
In this respect, the system to aid in locating an object may be divided into parts including, a first part and a second part. In this respect, the first part may consist of a first power source, a transistor, and the ambient light sensor. In this respect, the second part may consist of a second power source and the alarm. The system may also include an electro-magnetic relay that electrically connects the first part to the second part. The electro-magnetic relay may be connected to actuate the alarm when the ambient light photosensor senses light at a level below a predetermined level.
In comparison to known prior art, certain embodiments of the invention are capable of achieving certain advantages. One advantage is the economy of parts associated with this device. The locating system is wholly independent of the parent device, and therefore does not require any additional elements in the parent device, such as transmitters etc. Another advantage is the use of a photosensor, which senses ambient conditions and reacts automatically to being placed in concealed locations. These and other advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, with reference to the below listed drawings.